As everyday life gets busier and busier for many people, automated solutions to everyday tasks can provide relief. For example, if everyday chores were completed by automated systems, people would have more time to partake in activities that they enjoy. While some automated devices exist (e.g., vacuum systems), these devices are extremely task-specific and thus provide little or no versatility. Consequently, a need exists for more advanced systems that are capable of providing tools for, and adapting to, a large variety of tasks.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.